


Sweet Things Come to Those who Wait

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hybrids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Seungcheol goes to custom order a cake for his best friend but he finds this really cute hybrid owner who he proceeds to insult by accident. Jeonghan gets his cake delivered by said hybrid owner, who catches his eye and rebuffs his flirting simultaneously. Of course, he has to pursue the pretty person who told him no. And Seungcheol has to somehow apologize for his dumb mouth and get the bakery owner to like him. Joshua is confused at all this sudden attention.





	1. So I'm a cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Nano fic is kicking my ass and I'm deciding to jump ship from that particular one to focus on another story. I'll be writing that one and this one at the same time and if the other one cooperates I'll be writing that too. At this rate I doubt I'll finish Nanowrimo but I'll get a good chunk of stories out of all three hopefully.

Mingyu rushed into the open door, his voice almost covering the tinkling of the bell. “Hyung! Shua hyung! I brought my friend!”

“Be quiet you idiot,” Minghao hissed from the counter. “We have more customers than just you. You tall thing.” His tail was standing on end, the hair bristling with his anger.

Seungcheol grabbed Mingyu by the shoulder before he could lunge at the fox hybrid. “He’s right Mingyu. They do have other customers. Calm down.”

Mingyu gave a small pout before walking the rest of the way to the counter. “Can you tell Joshua hyung that we’re here for our consult?”

Minghao gave him an ugly look. “After that lovely greeting I’m pretty sure he heard all the way from upstairs. I don’t need to get him at all.”

“Now listen here Minghao. You—“

“What did I tell you two about arguing in my store?” A sweet, honeyed voice came through the kitchen.

“Not to,” Minghao and Mingyu mumbled together.

“But hyung,” Minghao started only to be talked over by Mingyu.

“He started it,” Mingyu nearly shouted.

“Enough,” Joshua said. “Mingyu be quiet. How many times have I told you to not start fights with Minghao? Or else?”

“Or else I’ll be banned from the bakery,” he mumbled, scuffing his shoes on the clean floors.

“And you Minghao?”

“Customers should be treated with respect. Until they say and do something absolutely heinous.” The fox hybrid’s tail dropped and he took on a contrite expression.

Joshua nodded. “Good.”

“But hyung!” They both shouted, still trying to blame each other for the small ruckus.

“But what,” Joshua said with a smile. A smile that spelled their deaths if they didn’t zip their mouths and listened to him.

Both of them shook their heads as Joshua’s razor sharp smile turned their way.

“Nothing. I’ll go get that tray of samples for you,” Minghao said, running into the kitchen.

Mingyu zipped his mouth and moved to check the display.

“Thought so.” He turned to Seungcheol. “And you must be the friend that Mingyu brought in. For the consultation and taste test?”

“Yes,” he said, holding out his hand. “Choi Seungcheol.”

“Hong Joshua, owner and head baker of this lovely establishment.” He tilted his head towards a quiet corner near the kitchen, “Let’s sit down and get started on why you’re here today.”

Seungcheol followed him silently. He blinked. A lot. The owner was a hybrid. A cat of some sorts. Not something you see every day.

Joshua grabbed a binder. Sitting down he gestured for Seungcheol to do the same. “Here’s a portfolio of all the cakes and special pieces I’ve made. While you look, we can talk about why you’re here today and what you’re looking for.”

Seungcheol nodded, flipping it open. There were a lot of pages, filled with cakes and wondrous creations.

“I heard from Mingyu you’re looking for a birthday cake, for your best friend. Is that correct?”

“Yea. He’s turning twenty-eight and he just got a promotion at work, so a group of us decided to pool money together to make a custom cake,” he said looking up at Joshua. The owner was an interesting breed of cat. Seungcheol couldn’t quite tell what kind.

Joshua’s ears were large but rounded and he had no spots or stripes, so not a wild jungle cat. The tail was on the short end too for a wild breed of cat. No extra fur, or nails. No indication besides his ears and his tail. He had a rather pretty face; big eyes, full lips, a sharp jawline, long neck.

“Did you have a specific design in mind?” Joshua asked, interrupting Seungcheol’s introspection. He took out an IPad and a stylus. “What’s his name?”

“Yoon Jeonghan. And no, we didn’t think of a design.”

Joshua nodded, humming as he wrote Jeonghan’s name on the corner of the screen. “What are his hobbies? His favorite things? We can use those things as a starting point.”

“Sleeping,” Seungcheol said, flipping through the pages. “Jeonghan likes to sleep, hanging out, his family and his friends.

“Sleeping,” Joshua said quietly. “And he just got a promotion?”

“Yea,” Seungcheol answered.

Humming Joshua started to sketch on the IPad. “No, not like,” he mumbled. A few taps and then back to sketching. His cat ears twitched.

Minghao came out from the kitchen, laying down a tray filled with two plates of cake squares, forks, and two glasses of water.

“Thank Haohao,” Joshua said absentmindedly.

The fox hybrid let out a tiny noise of acknowledgement.

“The first plate,” Joshua pointed with his stylus, “has a chocolate cake with a chocolate ganache in the middle, a vanilla cake with a fruit filled cream, and a red velvet with a buttercream filling. All the cakes can have different fillings but I don’t take custom cake base orders.” Stylus at the second plate, “This one contains a carrot cake with the same buttercream as the red velvet, a strawberry sponge cake with a light cream filling, and a coffee cake with a chocolate cream filling. Try them out and pick what you think your friend will like.” He went back to his IPad drawing away.

Seungcheol took the first plate and a fork and dug in. He let out a noise of surprise. “This is tasty. I’m surprised.”

“What?” Joshua asked. He didn’t like where this was going.

“That a cat can bake so well.”

He did not. This man. This friend of Mingyu’s did not just say that to him. Joshua was more than just a cat. Fuck him. Joshua smiled. As sweet as possible, making sure that his eyes didn’t spell death. “Oh. Well. Let me explain the cake to you and then you can choose flavors and put down a deposit.” Fuck this man. How dare he. Holding up the IPad, Joshua pointed out the overall design. “Since you said your friend just got promoted I thought it’d be appropriate to build the cake like a desk, that he’s sleeping on since you said he likes to sleep. And then around his desk we can have pictures of his friends and family.”

Seungcheol’s eyes were wide. “Wow. That’s great. Better than anything we could’ve come up with.”

This stupid man. Joshua smiled even wider, lest he go off on him. Friend of Mingyu’s. The only one time he’d ever take an order from this man. Never again. “That’s good. This particular cake, considering the sculpting and the time frame that Mingyu gave me, Oct 4th, we’re looking at $200.” Normally Joshua would give discounts to close friends but after that insult no way. As if being a hybrid automatically made Joshua a bad cook.

He winced a little. “Ok. We can do that.”

Joshua smiled again, eyes disappearing. “Perfect. Minghao can finish you up with the cake choices and filling. And where to send pictures that we’ll need for reference and payment. Have a nice day.” Screeching the chair back Joshua took the binder and IPad with him.

Walking up to Minghao he whispered, “Ring him up for $200 custom cake, take down the cake choices and filling and anything else and give him the store card and tell him the we’ll need the pictures by tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Minghao replied, nodding his head. “Why are you whispering?”

“He insulted me,” Joshua said, gritting his teeth. “He said that he was surprised that a cat could bake so well. The bastard.”

Minghao gasped. “He didn’t.”

“He did,” Joshua said smile plastered firmly on his face. “I’d kick him out but Mingyu brought him in. Finish him up and get him out of here.”

“You got it hyung,” Minghao said, with his own evil smile. He ran over with the IPad to write down the pertinent information and the guy’s signature.

Joshua went back into the kitchen before he could slam his fist in that guy’s face.

* * *

Seungcheol watched as Joshua went to Minghao whispering in his ear. Was it him or did the last few minutes have Joshua looking at him like he was the scum underneath his shoes?

“So cake flavors and filling?” Minghao asked as he came to the table.

“Uh,” Seungcheol said, startled. “Vanilla with the fruit filling.”

Minghao nodded, giving him a dirty look. “Ok. Signature here please and then I’ll ring you up.”

He recoiled from the look of hatred that the fox hybrid sent him. Did he do something wrong? “Yea.” He took the stylus and signed at the X mark. Following Minghao to the register, he watched as Minghao slid the IPad under the counter before ringing Seungcheol up.

“So sign here. And this is our card, email on the bottom for you to send the pictures. By tonight please. And the address where the cake will need to be delivered,” he said as a receipt printed and he tore it off. With a smile that was the right amount of polite yet ugly, Minghao chirped, “Have a nice day.”

Seungcheol walked over to Mingyu really confused on what happened.

“Done hyung?” Mingyu said, perking up over his empty plate.

“Yea. I think I did something wrong or your friend the baker is weird,” he said slowly, trying to process what happened.

“Why?”

“He was all pretty smiles one minute then the next his smiles were less perky and were giving me the vibe of I want to kill you,” Seungcheol said, trailing off.

“What did you say?” Mingyu asked. “Joshua hyung is very nice. Unless you said something dumb or insulting.”

“I don’t think I did,” he replied, shaking his head. He stopped. “Wait. I might’ve said something. But it doesn’t sound bad.”

Mingyu waved his hand, “Tell me.”

“I said that I was surprised that a cat could bake so well.”

Mingyu covered his mouth, eyes opening wide. “You didn’t.”

“What?” Seungcheol asked. He was really confused here.

Grabbing him by the arm Mingyu tugged him out the door and onto the sidewalk a few feet away from the bakery. “You called Joshua hyung a cat? What is wrong with you?”

“What?” Seungcheol asked. “He is, isn’t he?”

“And you insulted his cooking skills,” Mingyu shook his head, “if you get me banned because of this I’ll hate you for a long while hyung. And no, he isn’t a cat. He’s a cat hybrid but he prefers being called by his name. He’s a person. With some nice genetic material. He isn’t a wild animal. He’s more than that. No wonder he got all chilly with you.” He put his nails to his mouth, chewing lightly in nervousness, “He’ll rail at me for bringing you next time I come in. Anyone who insults hybrids that way in his store gets an automatic ban.”

“Should I apologize? I didn’t mean it that way. But he is cat like. And most hybrids don’t actually own their own businesses. So, you can’t blame me.”

“You’re uneducated about hybrids hyung and it shows. No one calls them by their animal genetic material anymore. That’s just wrong. They’re more than that.” Mingyu looked into the windows, seeing Minghao glare at him and make a cutting motion at the neck. “I definitely think we both should stay away. You forever and me for a bit. I don’t think you’re welcome anymore.”

“But,” Seungcheol protested.

“You insulted him and called him an animal all in one go. Definitely not.”

“I should just apologize. I got distracted by his ears and his face. And then the cake.”

Mingyu grabbed him. “Oh no hyung. If you go in I can’t guarantee you won’t leave without getting a black eye.”

“But,” Seungcheol protested.

“Let Joshua hyung cool down. Maybe in a month or something you can come in an apologize. Make sure to emphasis you didn’t know. Hybrids are like new territory for you.”

“But.”

“Later on hyung. Trust me.”

Seungcheol nodded reluctantly. He didn’t mean to insult Joshua. “His cuteness got to my head,” he mumbled, “reminded me of my old cat.”

“Not. A Cat. Hyung. Shua hyung is not a cat.”

“Right. Sorry. I just,” he sputtered.

“Let’s go before he decides to come out and hit you still.”

“Feisty, isn’t he?”

“His fierceness always comes as a surprise hyung. You’re lucky he didn’t punch you.”

“I have to come back and apologize.”

“Definitely. Otherwise I’ll be bad and you’re no longer welcome. Which seems worrisome to you since you think he’s cute.”

“Hey. I don’t mean anything by it.”

“Sure. Whatever you say hyung. Whatever you say.”


	2. Excuse me?

Slamming down a slab of dough, Joshua growled. “Cat. Cat am I?. Stupid friend of Mingyu’s.” He mumbled, “I’m more than a cat. I’d spit in the cake but there’s more people than just him eating it. Fucker.”

Soonyoung came in for his shift, flinching. He whispered to Jun, “What happened?”

Jun shrugged. “I don’t know. I came in and he was like this already. Ask Minghao. He’s out in the front with Vernon.”

He nodded, flinching once again as Joshua slammed the dough into the workspace. Inching out the kitchen doors he saw Minghao’s tail hairs on end as he must’ve heard the slam of the dough. “What happened this morning,” Soonyoung whispered.

Vernon shrugged as he took a plate of cake to a customer.

Minghao winced as another slam must’ve reached his also sensitive ears. “Someone insulted Shua hyung. Called him a cat. Saying he was surprised that a cat could cook so well.”

Soonyoung pulled a face. Breathing out in an incredulous tone, “He didn’t?”

“He did.” He shook his head as his tail relaxed. Joshua must have stopped slamming the dough. “Hyung looked close to slamming his fist in the guy’s face.”

“He didn’t?”

“It was the friend that Mingyu brought in. The one that involved some sort of birthday cake.” Minghao paused, “Mingyu did take him out of the place really fast though. His face turned pasty white and he dragged his friend out. Guess his friend told him.”

“Lucky for the friend.” Placing his hand on the clean counter, causing Minghao to give him a dirty look, “Are we still taking the order then?”

“Yea. Scheduled to make it two days before the delivery. With assembling the fine details the morning of.”

“Who’s on the schedule for the cake?”

“Don’t know yet. He said something about thinking it over tonight after looking at pictures of the person and giving it out tomorrow when we’re all there.”

“Ah. I didn’t see Wonwoo here.”

Vernon shook his head as he came back behind the counter. “Nope. His day off.”

“And Chan does his normal part timer work like you,” Soonyoung said. “Right. Maybe he’ll give you two something interesting tomorrow morning. Instead of piping frosting onto cupcakes and placing our premade decorations on the cakes.”

“Nuh uh. I’m too afraid to mess up,” Vernon said backing away from Soonyoung.

Wincing once more, Minghao said, “Well considering the amount of anger Joshua is feeling you probably won’t have too. He will either want to completely fuck the cake up or make it so perfect nothing will be out of place.”

“Bets?” Soonyoung asked with a grin.

“Perfect,” Minghao calmly said. He was ok with betting with Soonyoung. It was like taking candy from a baby, he was so bad at choosing.

“No way. Not betting on this,” Vernon said.

Soonyoung nudged him playfully, wriggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner. “You know you want too.”

Vernon shook his head wildly. “Nope. Nuh uh.”

Minghao nudged him this time. “Come on. It’s only for fun Vernon.”

“What are we betting first?” Vernon asked. It was always best to ask first before making bets. Often times it would involve embarrassing things or one week lunches being paid. Or giving up their privilege of getting first pick of left overs that didn’t sell and wouldn’t be good the next day. Getting first pick was done by lottery every evening the store closed.

“Hmmm. The pleasure of going with Joshua to make the cake delivery to see what he’ll do to that dude who insulted him.”

Vernon stroked his chin. “All right. I’m in. I’m with Minghao. Perfect.”

Placing his hand on his aproned chest, Soonyoung declared, “Ugly as hell.”

Minghao laughed. “May the best hybrid or human win then.”

* * *

Morning dawned and everyone had a cup of tea or coffee in their hands. 6 AM was an early wake up call. But they knew that Joshua at 4 AM prepped all the batters and the frostings, and even made half of the baked goods by the time they rolled into the bakery to do the other half, frost the cupcakes, bake cakes and pies and decorate them.

“So this month is a slow one. We only have three custom orders. One that is coming up soon in about two weeks. A birthday cake for a friend of Mingyu’s. The guy is turning twenty-eight and recently got a promotion.” Tapping the screen of his IPad Joshua slid it on the table gently. “This is the design, a flat sheet cake, then a desk made on top, with a mini version of the guy sleeping on it.” Joshua grabbed the pictures. “This is the guy in question,” he said jabbing at his face. “For the family and friend photos we can print on edible paper and ink and call it a day. The other small details though will be made by hand.”

Soonyoung raised his hand, “Who’s taking the sculpting of the dude?”

“I am,” Joshua said. “Wonwoo,” he turned, “you and Jun are on the cake and the desk. Minghao you are on sculpting the tiny decorations and teaching Chan how to print out the pictures on edible ink and paper. This cake is going to be perfect.” Joshua swiped right on the IPad mumbling, “I’m going to shove my skill up that idiot’s face.”

Minghao and Vernon smirked at Soonyoung whose face fell.

“The next cake on the list,” Joshua said starting to explain the details.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung muttered under his breath.

* * *

 “We’re done covering the cake and putting the desk on. Do you need us to do anything else?” Wonwoo asked.

“Put the base into the fridge. I’ll put my part on it later when I’m done,” Joshua said, carefully molding the head. “You and Jun can move onto the regular stuff.”

“You’re putting a lot of work into this one piece,” Wonwoo mentioned.

“And?”

“More than your normal 110% work ethic. Why?” Wonwoo only asked because he was concerned. He hadn’t seen Joshua this sort of fervor since he first opened the bakery and Joshua wanted to show everyone that a hybrid could own and run a successful business.

“Pride,” Joshua said softly. He stopped and looked up at Wonwoo, those big eyes of his looking as vulnerable as they were on opening day of the bakery.

“Mingyu didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t,” Wonwoo said slowly, “was it his friend? What did he say to make you question your skill?”

“Not question really,” Joshua replied, “more like shove my skill in that guy’s face. He insulted me.” Joshua opened his mouth mid snarl. “I haven’t been called that in a long time and I still hate it.”

“He called you cat,” the wolf hybrid said quietly.

“Yes,” Joshua growled. “In my own bakery. The piece of shi—“

“Hyung?!” Chan called from the front. “Mingyu’s on the phone. I think he wants to add to the order of the cake. Something about some more baked goods.”

Joshua put down the head. “Tell him to give me a few minutes while I wash my hands,” Joshua called out to Chan.

“Got it!”

“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone you know? We know and everyone who comes here knows how good everything looks and tastes,” Wonwoo said.

“I know,” Joshua responded over the running water. “It’s more for that feeling of satisfaction I’ll get when I show up with the cake tomorrow.”

Wonwoo laughed abruptly. He was trying to make Joshua feel better because he thought Joshua was sad. But no. Instead Joshua was pissed as hell and he wanted to one up the dude who insulted him. “I got it. Give him hell tomorrow hyung.”

Joshua winked at him. “You bet.” He walked out to the front counter, grabbing the cordless phone. “Mingyu?”

“Hey hyung,” Mingyu said sweetly. Too sweetly.

Joshua’s face scrunched up. “What do you want?”

“Shua hyung. Come on now. Don’t be like that. You’re a nice guy,” Mingyu pleaded.

“I can hear the desperation in your voice and the fact that you’re trying to butter me up. What are you going to ask me that will make me most likely say no?”

Spilling it, Mingyu blubbered, “They couldn’t make an order of food at another place and then I mentioned that you do make savory items too, like meat pies and quiches. Now they want an order of your meat fried breads and the potato balls.”

Joshua massaged his temple. “Mingyu,” he said, dragging out the name, “what in the world were you thinking? This is very last minute. Like tomorrow I’m delivering a cake and you want to add more food to the order? Are you kidding me?”

“We’re willing to pay!” Mingyu shouted over the phone.

Joshua moved the phone away from his ear for a second, wiggling the hybrid ones. Honestly the shouting hurt. “The money isn’t enough to make me take on another order. Do you think I have that much left over ingredients to make more than normal? Tomorrow’s a weekend too. I get a lot of customers in on Saturday Mingyu,” he said rather testily.

“$200. That’s double your regular price for a party order. The extra for the trouble. Please hyung.”

“You can just use that money to order something from another restaurant the day of. It’ll be cheaper and you’ll save money.”

“We can’t,” Mingyu whimpered.

“Why not? It’s not rocket science Mingyu. Order something from other places.” Joshua was getting tired of this talk. He had a cake to finish.

“Jeonghan hyung made us promise only good food and since it’s his promotion and birthday it had to be more upscale,” Mingyu cried. “Joshua hyung please!”

Sighing Joshua leaned against the wall. “How much again?” He couldn’t believe that he was even going to do this.

“$200.”

“Ok,” he let out a long breath of air.

“Oh my god! Thank you so much! You don’t know how much I appreciate this!”

Joshua held the phone away from him. “I got it. I definitely got it. I’ll be there an hour before the party to set up the cake and deliver the rest of the stuff. You will be there to pay me for the new order I’m assuming?”

“Yes. I’ll be there,” Mingyu nearly shouted.

“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow then Mingyu.” Abruptly Joshua pressed the end call button. Why he did these things to himself he didn’t know?

He walked into the kitchen again. “Wonwoo, Jun. Make an extra party sized batch of the fried meat pies and potato balls. Mingyu called in an order for tomorrow. Of course, I’m charging him extra for this.”

Wonwoo sighed. “Stupid Mingyu.”

Jun nudged him lightly. “Don’t be mean now darling. Extra charge means more money for us.”

Laughing Wonwoo said, “We should charge Mingyu for all the noise he and Minghao make when they get near each other.”

Getting back to work on the Jeonghan figure, Joshua added, “If only we could.”

* * *

Joshua dropped the last fried potato ball into the box, sighing as he tied it gently. “Is the cake and the decorations ready to go?”

“Yup,” Vernon answered back. “Loaded in the back with Minghao.”

Nodding Joshua grabbed the box with potato balls. “Good. Get the meat pies and let’s get going.”

“Roger that.” Vernon swooped in and grabbed the other box, the two of them going out the side door into the parking lot. “I’m driving?”

“Yea. Can you handle it?” Joshua asked as he placed the box at the foot of the passenger side.

“No problem. I got this,” Vernon grinned at Joshua.

“Good. I’m going in the back with Minghao then.” Climbing in the back he sat near the decoration box, nodding to Minghao.

“Everyone good back there?” Vernon asked as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“Yea,” Minghao shot back.

“Let’s roll out then.”

Arriving at the address Vernon let out a little whistle. “Wow. Whoever this house belongs to must be rolling in the dough.”

Joshua gave him a light shove. “Now isn’t the time to admire the house. Go ring the doorbell and get Mingyu here.”

“Got it boss.” Vernon climbed the short stairway up to the house.

Joshua and Minghao hauled the boxes closer to the edge of the van door.

“Oh my god hyung! Thank you for taking on the order last minute!” Mingyu cried as he reached them, hugging Joshua hard.

“Get off him, giant,” Minghao hissed, “you’ll crush Joshua.”

Mingyu lifted himself, allowing Joshua to breathe. “I will not,” he snapped at Minghao.

“Stop!” Joshua barked. “Now isn’t the time to argue. Mingyu get the savory stuff that you owe me money for in the passenger’s side of the car. Me and Minghao will take the cake in. To the living room or the kitchen?”

“Straight through the door and into the kitchen. The counter is empty for you to finish the assembly.”

Joshua nodded. “Good. Now go.”

Mingyu scrambled to the front with Vernon, leaving Joshua and Minghao to heave the cake into the house.

Grabbing one side of the box, he looked at Minghao who grabbed the other. “On the count of three ok?”

Minghao nodded.

“One, two, three.”

The two of them heaved the box up, walking slowly towards the house and up the stairs. Once inside they maneuvered into the kitchen, laying down the box in the middle.

“Go get the decorations and the tools,” Joshua ordered.

Tail waving, Minghao saluted him and bounded out the house.

He started to cut the box open at the sides.

“Decorations and supplies here,” Vernon interrupted.

“Where’s Minghao?” Joshua asked as he cut into another side so he could slide the cake out of the box easily.

“Got caught up with Mingyu,” he explained.

Sighing Joshua shook his head. “Well help me slide the cake out of the box then you can go get him back in here. I’d like a bit of help. You can come back and watch me put it together.”

“Kay,” Vernon chirped, laying down the decoration box on the other side.

Together the two of them moved the cake out. Joshua lifting the cake while Vernon slid the box from under it. Once down on the counter Joshua let out a sigh of relief. “Go get Minghao now.”

He heard Vernon leave. Moving he opened the box of decorations and his supplies. Gently he grabbed the Jeonghan look alike he sculpted and with a little water on the fondant he gently slid the figure into place, using toothpicks to pin securely into the cake. He nodded as he looked at it from several angles, making sure he didn’t accidentally mar the face while the slid it in.

Hearing footsteps, he said, “Oh good. You’re here Minghao. Hand me the computer and the accessories.”

Silently Minghao, slid into his hands the tiny computer decoration, mouse, and keyboard. Joshua placed a bit of frosting and gently slid the computer into place, wiping away the excess frosting he used as glue, doing the same for the mouse and keyboard.

“The pictures next,” Joshua ordered, holding out his hand, eyes never leaving the cake.

Minghao silently placed them in his hands once again. Odd, Joshua noted. For some reason Minghao’s hands felt smoother than normal. He shook his head. It was probably the sticky residue on his fingers and hands. Bit by bit he asked Minghao for the decorations, putting them into place until he placed the last thing on the cake, the little birthday crown for the Jeonghan figure.

Smiling Joshua said, “Perfect,” as he took in his creation, tail moving gently in happiness.

“It really is. Not to mention it’s really like me too,” said a voice that wasn’t Minghao’s at all.

Joshua turned quickly, letting out a small eep. Whirling in place, he took in black hair, shortened at the back yet slightly long in the front, a face that he was rathe familiar with after spending two hours yesterday molding it. High cheekbones, square jaw, long almond shaped eyes, strong nose. “Jeonghan,” he breathed out.

Jeonghan laughed. “Yea. That’s me,” pointing to the sleeping fondant version of himself, “and that’s me too.” He bent down, taking a closer look at it. “Who made me? It looks so much like me. Amazing.”

“I did,” Joshua replied. He couldn’t believe he asked the birthday guy accidentally to help him with assembling his cake. Oh dear. Was he even supposed to be here seeing the creation before the party?

The man’s eyes lit up. He stared at Joshua, a smile on his face. “You’re really good.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

Jeonghan moved forward, picking up Joshua’s hands in his. “These hands make some amazing things it seems,” he said, smile turning flirtatious. “I’ve heard lots of things of the creations you make. About how good they taste and how warm the bakery feels.” Giving Joshua a sly look, “I didn’t hear anything about a pretty, cute, baker though. Mingyu forgot to mention that.” He looked Joshua up and down, “A really cute, pretty, baker.”

What was up with this dude? Pulling his hands away, Joshua cleared his throat. “Thank you for the compliment. But I have to go now,” he said with that sweet but I don’t really mean it smile, “I need to get the last of my payment.”

Turning away Joshua collected his supplies and placed them in the box. He picked it up and walked away, ignoring Jeonghan’s gaze on him.

“It’d be nice to know the bakery that made my cake. And the name of the person who made tiny me,” Jeonghan said as Joshua walked past him.

Scoffing gently, Joshua turned his head. “I don’t give out my name for free. And I’m sure you can find out from Mingyu. Have a nice birthday Jeonghan-ssi.” Joshua made sure to add the honorific to indicate that he didn’t know the guy and he didn’t want to.

Jeonghan laughed as Joshua walked out of the kitchen. “I’ll make sure to ask Mingyu. Expect to see me at your establishment soon mysterious cute baker.”

Joshua’s tail lashed out as he walked out the door, ignoring Jeonghan’s delighted laughter. Some men were too flirty, who the hell grabbed a stranger’s hands and started to eye fuck them.

Outside he saw Mingyu and Minghao shouting at each other, the fox hybrid nearly lunging at Mingyu but was restrained by Vernon grabbing him by the waist. Inserting himself between them, he blocked Minghao’s assault and Mingyu’s pouting expression. He jabbed Mingyu. “My payment?”

Attention diverted away from Minghao, Mingyu looked down. “Oh right.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

Joshua took it gently, counting the bills. “Well my work here is done. Enjoy the cake and the other goods. Minghao. Vernon. In the car now.” Joshua moved to the driver’s seat, climbing in. as the other two clambered into the other side. He leaned his head out the window to Mingyu, “Your friends are weird and I hope I don’t see them in my store again. No offense.”

“Weird? Who did you meet inside hyung?”

Pulling a face, Joshua started the car. “Jeonghan was there. Which going by your face,” Mingyu’s face turned an ashy gray color, “he isn’t supposed to be here yet. Better get on that then. Bye Mingyu.” He waved as Mingyu scrambled into the house shouting at the top of his lungs.

He addressed Vernon and Minghao. “If you see those two guys ever again in the store, serve them and make them leave. Do not come and get me.”

“The dude who insulted you?”

“Yes.”

“Who’s the other dude?” Vernon asked.

“Birthday guy?” Minghao guessed.

“Yup. Never let me see those two again.”


	3. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan comes for a visit.

“Hyung,” Minghao called out, “I’m taking my break now.”

“Ok,” Joshua peeked his head out, “Vernon out cleaning tables?”

“Yup,” Minghao chirped.

“All right, I’ll keep an eye out on the front. Go on.” Joshua waved him on and Minghao disappeared into the area that Joshua made for the staff.

Joshua went back to filling cupcake liners. Popping them into the oven he started on the cookie doughs for tomorrow. He was a baker that liked chilling his dough overnight, and so he always made them the day ahead.

He poured the flour in, adding the sugar, then he moved onto his wet ingredients. He cracked the eggs in a separate bowl, adding in the vanilla extract, a squeeze of lemon juice, the milk. Joshua was so used to the process he didn’t even pause. Just when he was about to pour in the wet ingredients he heard the bell from the front counter indicating a customer.

Putting down the bowl he wiped off his hands. “Weird,” he said moving past the doors, “where’s Vernon?” Walking through he said, “I’m sorry for the wait. What can I get for you to…” He stopped mid-sentence.

It was flirty birthday boy. For the past two weeks he had seen neither hide or hair of Mingyu or his hyungs. Something he thanked his lucky stars for. Guess his luck ran out today. Smiling once again Joshua asked, “What can I get for you today?”

“Hyung!” Mingyu shouted, popping into the store as well. “I missed you. And your food.”

“Oh, Mingyu,” Joshua’s smiled became strained. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Nice of you to bring Jeonghan-ssi as well.” Not. It was not nice of Mingyu to bring this guy here. But Joshua couldn’t say much, not when the only fault the guy had was that he was super flirty.

“Mingyu talked about your food so much in the office. And then I had them on my birthday. He wasn’t lying,” Jeonghan smiled at him.

Joshua would admit it was charming. But superficially everything about the man was charming. He was attractive. Which made Joshua kind of angry. Why did the weirdly flirty guy have to be so handsome? Ugh. It didn’t matter. Personality wise he didn’t appeal.

“Thank you,” Joshua said. He could be courteous. Completely polite. He could do it. “So, what can I get for you two today?”

“The regular for me,” Mingyu replied toothily.

Jeonghan gave Joshua a rather gentle smile. One that threw Joshua off. “I’d like you.”

Joshua blinked. What?

To the side Mingyu’s jaw dropped. What was Jeonghan hyung thinking? Was he serious? Did he want to die? Did he want to get his eyes clawed out? Or have Mingyu banned for life since Mingyu brought him here?

Joshua stared at Jeonghan for a good minute before pasting his polite but I don’t like you smile on his face. “I’m sorry but I’m not on the menu. Would you like a cupcake? Or perhaps a muffin? Oh, wait it was mentioned that you didn’t like sweets much. We have a variety of savory things like a bacon, egg, and cheese pastry. Or some fried savory goods. Shall I bag them up for you? To go?”

Shaking his head, Jeonghan replied. “It’s ok. I’ll wait until you’re on the menu. I wouldn’t mind some savory pastries though. For here. Me and Mingyu are here on lunch.” He gave Joshua a smile, that on a normal basis would be lovely, but after that greasy line of him wanting Joshua nothing was lovely.

“Of course. Anything to drink with that?” Joshua wanted to wring his neck and run up towards his living quarters upstairs and wash himself. Good grief was Jeonghan over the top.

“Green tea? And juice for Mingyu.”

“Let me get your pastries.” Joshua grabbed a tray and plates and started to get the order. With the tongs he got Mingyu’s regular of a blueberry Danish and apple crumb muffin. The other plate he got his famous quiche tart and some fried potato balls for Jeonghan. Placing the tray on the counter he grabbed a bottle of green tea and a bottle of juice for Mingyu.

Punching in the numbers, he rung them up. “That’ll be $12.75.”

Jeonghan handed him a twenty. “Keep the change.”

Money wasn’t the way into Joshua’s heart either. “Thank you.” Handing him the tray he said, “Enjoy your meal. Please come again.” Even if he didn’t want Jeonghan to come again at all.

Taking the tray, Jeonghan’s hand gently overlapped with Joshua’s. “I will definitely come again to see your lovely face. And if the pastries are great I’ll be here more often than you think.” He took the tray, sliding his fingers across Joshua’s hand, before turning to find a table.

Mingyu sheepishly waved bye and mouthed, “I’m sorry,” before following Jeonghan.

Vernon came back, wheeling the cleaning bucket and a mop. “Why do you look so dead already Josh? It’s just midday.”

“Did something happen?” Joshua asked, settling his hip on the counter even when he’d rather be back inside the kitchen.

“Yea,” Vernon shrugged, “a kid spilled his drink everywhere so had to do some clean up. Sorry if I wasn’t here to man the counter.”

Joshua waved his hand. “It’s all right. But if one of you makes me take that man’s order again I swear.” Joshua’s brows knitted together, a look of dismay on his face.

“The birthday guy? Or the one who made you mad?” Vernon looked a bit frightened. When Joshua got angry things were known to be kneaded rather loudly.

“The birthday guy came. With Mingyu. I guess they work together.” Joshua sighed. “Maybe we need more workers. I guess I’ll put up an ad for that.” He moved, “I’m going back into the kitchen and Minghao should be back soon. So you should be fine.”

“Got it boss,” Vernon said, saluting him.

Joshua let out another long sigh going back into the kitchen to finish up his cookie dough. He sort of hated Mingyu at this point for introducing him into trouble.

* * *

“Hyung,” Mingyu hissed at Jeonghan. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m hitting on a very attractive person. With a lot of bite,” Jeonghan hummed, tapping his chin. “Which is actually super hot.” Giving Mingyu a stare that spoke volumes of pain if he didn’t spill it, he asked, “What’s wrong with that?”

“Joshua hyung hates super flirty people. Well he just doesn’t trust them,” Mingyu said, taking a bite out of his muffin, making a small moan.

Jeonghan looked at him in disgust. “Keep your food orgasms to yourself Mingyu. Tell me why.”

“He’s used to people flirting with him because all they see is a hybrid. They think he’s an easy target until they find out he’s not and then they make nasty remarks about him. He’s tired of that shit,” Mingyu explained through his bites of muffin.

“I can tell he’s not an easy target. And I wouldn’t be using him. I think he’s interesting. Not everyone has the mental strength to put up with the crap people say about hybrids and be successful it seems,” Jeonghan said as he looked around at the not so empty bakery.

Mingyu stared at him long and hard, trying to suss out if Jeonghan was lying. He knew Jeonghan was an accomplished liar. But he also knew that Jeonghan didn’t bother with playing people. And that he was actually nicer than he acted, even if he was good at swindling. Nodding slowly, Mingyu said, “Ok. But you’ll have a hard time getting to know him. He’s not big on strangers getting close to him.”

Jeonghan cut into the quiche. “That’s what you’re here for Mingyu. You know him and by association I will get to know him as well. Until I’m not a stranger anymore. And when I show him how nice I am, underneath all the charm, he’ll fall for me.” He paused taking a bite. His eyes widened as he tasted the hints of smoked bacon and chives mixed with the egg and cheese. Wow. Joshua knew how to bake. “Hopefully,” he added after he swallowed.

Mingyu gave him a sad look. “I hate you for using me to get close to Shua hyung. You’re just like Seungcheol hyung. If you two ruin my relationship with him I won’t forgive you two.”

Stopping his fork Jeonghan looked up, narrowing his eyes. “What about Seungcheol and trying to get close to Joshua?”

“He made Joshua angry the time he came in here to order your cake. He told it was an accident and he didn’t know. He said something about being distracted at how cute Joshua was. Now he wants me take him back here to apologize and maybe get into his good graces too.”

“Oh,” Jeonghan said quietly, “I have competition.” He snorted. “Seungcheol has nothing on me. He should back off now before he gets hurt.”

Mingyu waved his hands in placating manner. “I know nothing. I’m just going to help him apologize and what happens is up to you two.”

Jeonghan leaned his elbow on the table. “And who do you think has the better chance with Joshua, Mingyu. Me or Seungcheol?” Jeonghan was truly curious about who had the better chance. Jeonghan came out on top in terms of looks, but Seungcheol was equally as warm and charming in his own way like Jeonghan.

Mingyu sat back into his chair, as if he could distance himself from Jeonghan. “Do I have to?” If he was quaking internally, well no one had to know. Jeonghan hyung was scary when he got angry.

“Yes, Mingyu you have too. Now tell me. Your honest opinion.” Jeonghan ate the remaining pieces of his quiche humming in satisfaction. Maybe it was too early to think about having breakfast with Joshua or having Joshua cook for him, but he didn’t doubt that Joshua could cook rather well if the way the pastries tasted were any indication.

He bit his lip; his eyes took on a sad look. Like a puppy’s really. But too bad. Jeonghan wanted answer. “Mingyu,” he intoned in a semi-threatening manner.

“You,” he said. “You’re probably more of his type. Seungcheol hyung is too,” he paused, “loud for him probably. You and Joshua hyung would be able to get close on a personal level.”

“You’re not saying this to placate me are you?” Jeonghan hated when people pandered to him so he wouldn’t get angry at them. It only made him angrier.

“No,” Mingyu shook his head, denying it. “I think personality wise you and Joshua hyung would match up. He’d probably go for you.”

“Hmmm.” Jeonghan smiled. “That’s good to know. I won’t ask you to sabotage Cheol but you know if things don’t go his way. Or if he wants to come here. Let me know ok?” Jeonghan wasn’t above dirty tactics. Not when someone as cute as Joshua was involved.

Mingyu nodded reluctantly. He valued his skin. And he worked directly under Jeonghan not Seungcheol hyung. Joshua was strong enough to fight the both of them off. He knew that much.

* * *

Joshua had in the span of two weeks added a new recipe to the lineup in the bakery and a new worker. Vernon’s friend Seungkwan was looking for a job to supplement his small allowance that he received from his parents back in Jeju Island. He was a good kid, bright, and good with the customers. Not to mention very respectful to everyone including the hybrids who frequented the bakery.

Joshua also had two free weeks of no Jeonghan and not seeing Seungcheol again. Mingyu would drop by but never during his normal lunch hours. He’d come by in the morning for something to go or after work to get whatever was left over from the day’s sales. Joshua made no comment about the new times. He knew that Mingyu changed his daily visits as way to help Joshua. And perhaps as a way to protect him as well.

Whatever it was Joshua would take Mingyu’s help. Life was easier without having an extremely flirtatious guy come into his store. Or a dude who didn’t have any respect for hybrids at all.

Today he let Wonwoo and Jun take care of the kitchen. He trusted them enough to make more batches of things that were his best sellers and to prep the cookie dough and pie crusts for tomorrow. Wonwoo had worked for him for a good number of years already; the wolf had popped in tail drenched asking if the job was still open.

Joshua’s heart had sunk at how wet the other looked and dried him up before asking him if could wake up at the crack ass of dawn and learn how to bake. Wonwoo nodded and Joshua hired him on the spot. Jun had come as a packaged deal with Wonwoo. He worked shifts at a nearby Chinese restaurant for experience so he could his cooking license and start his own place one day. The bakery was his extra work.

Lovely Minghao, Soonyoung, Dino, and Vernon all came in next. All of them looking for jobs either permanently like Minghao or part time ones like Dino and Vernon. Soonyoung was drifting for a bit until he found himself he said. His true passion was dance and sometimes when they closed the bakery they would dance across the floors while they cleaned. It was fun. His little family.

Joshua hummed along to the song that was playing through the bakery today. He allowed Seungkwan to have free range of the music today, a reward for the quick learning from last week. Joshua looked up from his crouched position as he put in the fresh muffins. Standing up he said, “Welcome in,” before his voice strangled.

Today was a shit day. In walked in his least favorite customers. The guy who called him a cat and pissed him off and the guy who flirted with Joshua like his life depended on it. And in between with an expression of a kicked puppy was Kim Mingyu. Someone Joshua thought was on his side.

Plastering on his polite, I hate you, smile, Joshua waited for them to come front and center. If one of them did something today, Joshua wasn’t responsible for his actions. Nope.


	4. Date me?

The three of them approached the counter: Jeonghan’s face plastered with that stupid flirty, charming smile, Mingyu with his eyes downcast and a light whimpering from his throat, and Seungcheol a grim expression spread over his face, brows knitted.

“Excuse me for a moment. I need to be back in the kitchen prepping for a custom order. I’ll grab someone to serve you.” Joshua flashed them his polite smile before walking away from the counter. He made sure to keep a tight control on his tail lest he let it lash out in anger. Although his ears were raised, the hair one end. He wanted to growl and flash fang but that was very unpolite. Pity.

Stalking back into the kitchen, he nearly slammed the doors open. “Jun,” he hissed, “Go deal with the set of customers who came in just now.” Lips curled up, his sharp teeth glinted in the light, “If I talk to them I might actually rip into one.”

Jun raised his brows. “It’s those customers?”

Joshua nodded his head tightly.

“Got it boss man,” Jun saluted and rinsed off his hands. Pecking Wonwoo’s cheek he whispered to the wolf hybrid, “Simmer him down a bit before he claws someone.”

Wonwoo kissed back and nodded.

Jun skipped out the doors, wondering just who these dudes were to make Joshua so damn angry.

Joshua growled and moved over to take the dough ball Jun was working on. He floured his hands and immediately threw it down on the marble. The slam didn’t make him feel any better.

Wonwoo let him knead the dough aggressively for a few more minutes before venturing to ask. “What’s so bad about the dude who flirted with you? Besides how cheesy it is. He at the least sounds interested and not an ignorant asshole like the other one.”

Huffing, Joshua blew his fringe out of his eyes. “It’s so aggressive. Last time someone aggressively came after me he turned out to be a piece of shit. Which even if I saw a mile away it still annoyed the shit out of me.”

Shrugging his wide shoulders, Wonwoo said, “Maybe he’s interested in you and he isn’t a piece of shit. Besides being a cheesy shit. Mingyu knows how to pick his friends. Besides the ignorant one.”

Joshua rolled the ball of dough once more before plopping it into the bowl to let it rise. Anymore kneading and he’d kill it. “Maybe. Maybe not. He hasn’t been by a lot anyhow.”

“Probably to test the waters and not to anger you as much. He likely got info off of you from Mingyu. That guy can’t really keep his mouth shut. Or lie very well.” Snorting Wonwoo said, “Watching Mingyu lie is painful as fuck.”

Giving Wonwoo a raised brow he asked, “Are you vouching for that guy now?”

“Nope,” he shook his head. “Just want you to maybe find someone who might be a keeper. He’s handsome at the very least. And makes a lot of money so he’s not after your store.”

“We’ll see,” Joshua muttered.

* * *

 Walking to the counter Jun smiled and asked, “So what can I get for you gentlemen today?”

He dismissed Mingyu and eyed the other two guys. One who had rather thick thighs and eyes that were framed by long lashes, but the more Jun stared the more they seemed like cow eyes. Not his thing. A square jaw and a stocky body. He was muscular though so that was a plus.

But was Joshua into muscular men? He seemed to just go for personality and a handsome face. But the boss man did go for personality if it was that good.

The other dude was a looker too. A tad prettier maybe under the right angle. His nose was longer and pointier (?), high cheekbones, and a strong jaw. Less muscular than the first dude but stocky as well in the bottom half.

Well at least the two of them had the muscles to satisfy any future sexual urges Joshua would have during his

Jun looked between the two of them trying to discern which one would be more likely to win Joshua’s well barricaded heart. Look wise they were about the same, considering Joshua didn’t put too much stock into looks. It would be down to personality and since one of them fucked up by calling him a cat the flirtatious one had the upper hand.

The one with cow eyes and the muscular body looked at Jun a bit leerily. The cheekbones one seemed to figure out why Jun was checking the two of them out. At least he had more of brain. So far.

Scoffing Jun said, “I’m not interested in you. I’m—“

“Scoping us out to see which is the better choice for your boss right?” Mr. Cheekbones said. “You were warned about us weren’t you?”

Jun smiled at him. “You’re a sharp one. Yea, I was. The flirty guy and the idiotic shithead who called him a cat.”

Mr. Muscles winced.

Turning his head to Mr. Muscles Jun said, “So you’re the shithead. Yea. You’re not welcome here.”

“It was an accident,” he pleaded, “I want to apologize. I just…”

Jun raised his brows as he trailed off. “You just what? Decided it was ok to call him that? To belittle him?” He moved closer, getting into Mr. Muscles face, “To make fun of a hybrid because you’re human? To make him feel like he’s less than you? What?” He said, practically snarling.

Mr. Muscles stepped back, completely surprised by Jun’s anger. “It was an accident. I didn’t know. I hardly ever come into contact with hybrids. And he was cute all right. It was dumb and I’m here to apologize.”

Mr. Cheekbones snickered off to the side, no doubt happy that he had the upper hand in terms of maybe getting together with Joshua.

Jun stared him down, until he felt a hand touch him and a familiar voice say, “Down Junnie. Let the dumb human live.”

Turning Jun pouted. “But why,” he whined, “no one should get to live after saying that. Mistake or not.”

Wonwoo raised his brow, his tail swishing. “We can’t kill all the humans who say stupid shit. I’d get killed and you’d be thrown into jail and then what would happen.”

“I’d pine away while in jail and then pine at your grave,” Jun mumbled.

The wolf nodded. “Yes. So no killing.” Wonwoo looked at Mr. Muscles, “Better make it a good apology or I’ll do something that I’ll be able to get away with hybrid or not.” Flashing Mr. Muscles sharp teeth, Wonwoo used his height to intimidate him. He looked over to Mr. Cheekbones, “Being super flirty won’t get you anywhere. Tone it down.”

Mr. Cheekbones nodded. Mr. Muscles looked grim.

“He’s coming out now. I convinced him too. But we’ll be here at the counter. So, watch what you say. I have good hearing,” Wonwoo growled, twitching his wolf ears for good measure. “Now we can take your order Mingyu and yours Mr. Yoon.”

Mr. Cheekbones smiled at them. “Oh, call me Jeonghan. I want to get close to all of you. Just super close to Joshua if he’ll allow it.”

Wonwoo nodded approvingly. “I like that idea. If Joshua will allow it.”

Joshua came out with a tray of newly cooled iced cupcakes. Lips pulled into a thin line he stared at the three customers.

Mingyu gave a small sad wave knowing that Joshua hated his guts right now a bit.

“Let me take that,” Jun said. “I think Mr. Muscles over there wants to apologize to you.”

Jeonghan and Mingyu and Mr. Muscles choked. Wonwoo crinkled his eyes and laughed.

Joshua narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. “It better be good or you’re banned from the store forever.” He jerked his head to the small hallway that led to the staff lounge. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Joshua stood in front of him. “Well what did you want to say?” He could feel his tail moving in angry swishes, this guy better have something good to say or else.

He twisted his hands and shuffled his feet a bit. He was clearly nervous but Joshua could care less.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for the unnecessary remarks the last week. I didn’t mean it,” he said quietly. Looking up at Joshua he said, “I don’t have experience with hybrids and it was stupid of me.” Biting his lip he added, “You were cute too and I lost my head.”

Ignoring the cute part Joshua sighed. He needed to be more unforgiving with shit heads. But he sounded genuine. If he said shit again though Joshua wouldn’t hesitate to cut him. “Fine. I guess. Don’t say shit like that again.” Waving his hands he said, “Go back to the counter and order your stuff.”

Seungcheol bowed deep. “I am incredibly sorry.” Getting up he added, “Thank you for taking my apology.”

Joshua nodded, waving at him to move. Watching as he walked away Joshua let out a sigh. Back into the kitchen to work off some steam.

* * *

“How’d the talk go?” Jeonghan asked, straight away as Seungcheol came back with his plate in hand. He needed to know if he had any competition at all.

“He took my apology. Didn’t look extremely happy but he took it. Hopefully he won’t hold a grudge forever,” Seungcheol said.

Mingyu shook his head. “Joshua hyung holds a good grudge. If he still acts a bit cold to you well you’re still going to be a bit hated.”

Jeonghan snickered. “Well we’ll have to see.” He gave Seungcheol a smirk. Friend or not Jeonghan was too interested in Joshua to give him up.

Seungcheol nodded, stuffing his face with heavenly baked goods.

* * *

Joshua came out once again to fill the display case with their best sellers. As he stood up and closed the case he saw Jeonghan come up to the counter. “What can I do for you Jeonghan?”

Flashing Joshua a smile he said, “I’d say something cheesy but I heard that it wouldn’t go over well and I learn my mistakes. I’ll be straight forward. I’d like to take you out on a date. Would you like to go on one with me?”

Joshua stared at Jeonghan and the charming smile and the twinkle in his eyes. Was this guy serious? He thought about it but a few seconds later Seungcheol came barreling towards them.

“Hey,” Seungcheol snapped at Jeonghan, “I wanted to ask him.”

“All’s fair in love and war Cheol,” Jeonghan smirked. “I asked first.”

Seungcheol turned to Joshua, who stepped back confused at the sudden onslaught of handsome men asking for a date. “Let me take you out on a date. Please?”

Wonwoo and Jun poked their eyes out from the kitchen. “Hyung?”

Joshua looked at Jeonghan then turned to Seungcheol. He blinked at them going back and forth. “I…I…” He shook his head.

“I’m very charming and I’ll make sure to respect all your rules,” Jeonghan said, trying to sell himself as the better man.

“I’m more warm,” Seungcheol argued.

Jeonghan elbowed him roughly. “Shut up and let him think.”

Elbowing back Seungcheol growled, “You added extra stuff.”

Joshua felt dizzy. When the hell did his life get so exciting?

Wonwoo came out of the doors. “Hyung?”

“Wonwoo,” Joshua said, “I’m feeling a bit light headed.” He blinked his eyes. This was too much. Too much stress and honestly he didn’t need this shit right now.

Wonwoo pressed his hand to Joshua’s forehead. “I think you have a fever. Time for you to rest.” He turned to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. “No dates for now. Come back later and ask again. Maybe alone.” He picked Joshua up and carried him down the hall to the stairs that led to the Joshua’s personal floors.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol gaped at how Wonwoo just up and took Joshua away and everything happened so fast and they didn’t even get an answer.

Jun popped out. “Too bad. But Shua hyung comes first. Come back next time. Bye now.” He waved at them with a smile. “If you don’t come back don’t ask him again,” Jun dropped the smile, “not unless you want to die. Bye~”

Mingyu pushed the two of them out of the café. “Do as they say. They don’t mess around when it comes to Joshua hyung.”

The two of them just gaped. Clearly it wasn’t processing. Mingyu shook his head and started back towards the office, leaving them on the street. They’d catch up.

* * *

Wonwoo gently laid Joshua down on the bed, pulling up the covers. “Sleep. We’ll get the others in on emergency.”

Joshua nodded. “Too much excitement.”

“I’ll get Jun to make you some soup and we’ll get medicine for you. Looks like you lucked out with having to choose.”

Weakly Joshua laughed. “Yea. Don’t know who I say yes to though.”

“If they come back you’ll have too. But not for now. Get some sleep.” Wonwoo petted his head. “We’ll check up on you later hyung.”

“Ok. Thanks, Wonwoo.” Joshua rolled over on his side as Wonwoo left the floor. Closing his eyes Joshua thanked God that he didn’t have to choose. He honestly had no idea. Snuggling into his pillows he hoped only one of them would come back to make it easier on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copped out on the ending of this one. I'm needed this to end so it ended abruptly. But this way I can focus on the other stories more.


	5. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm bringing this back. stupidly in my opinion as i think i have more stories than the last time i ended this one to focus on them. but oh well. who said i ever made good decisions in my writing. a short thing to get the story back into place and moving on

Joshua’s fever thankfully didn’t last long. He was down for only two days before he woke up Friday morning feeling much better. Good enough that he decided he was going to work. Work would make him forget the fact that he was asked out by Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Hopefully, the two men forgot that they had even asked Joshua to go on a date.

Pity that life never worked out how Joshua wanted it to.

* * *

 

“Back from the dead,” Jun teased. He ducked as Joshua threw a handful of flour at him.

“A little fever won’t keep me down,” Joshua said, giving a huffy little sniff. “How was business the last two days? Everything go well?”

Wonwoo nodded, kneading a ball of their ever-popular chocolate bread. “It was the same.” He gave Joshua a teasing smirk, “Just without our horrible boss to breath down our necks.”

“Hey,” Joshua said, acting all offended. “Watch what you say to your horrible boss. Or else I’ll schedule you until closing for the rest of your career here.”

The three of them looked at each other, serious faces on for a few seconds until they all broke down laughing.

“Go-good one,” Jun said, clutching at his apron, the laugh lines forming on his face.

“The rest did something for you humor,” Wonwoo chimed in.

“Says the man with old man jokes,” Joshua threw back, his voice giggly.

“I need more muffins,” Soonyoung said, poking his head in the door. He looked in between them, “Are you guys having fun without me? That’s not fair.” He pouted. Which caused them to laugh even harder.

 It was good to be back with his family.

“Good afternoon,” he singsonged. “What can I get for you today?” Joshua was so happy he didn’t even mind that it was Jeonghan only. He must’ve left Mingyu behind.

Jeonghan smiled back. “I’m glad you’re doing much better.” There was a hint of blush on Jeonghan’s ears, “I missed seeing you.”

Oh. The man seemed genuine. That was something new. Less flirty come ons and more being real. Joshua could handle this. Maybe.

Nodding, Joshua took a piece of their new sample and handed it to Jeonghan. “Thank you. I’m glad to be back as well.” His tail swished lightly.

“Have— “Jeonghan stopped himself. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he bit his lip, in a rather shy move. It contrasted greatly from the Jeonghan that Joshua was used to seeing. “Sorry if this is rude, but have you thought about what I asked last time?”

Joshua opened his mouth to speak but the bell above the door rang, signaling another customer. “Welcome in,” Joshua called out to them, voice dying as he saw who it was. Good god. Why was life doing this to him?

Seungcheol shyly waved at him.

If there was a time to be swallowed up by some large hole, now was the time.


End file.
